The Stalking of Liliana Maxwell
by Shinigami06
Summary: This is a story from the veiw of a stalked girl...related to the poilet Shinigami, her stalker is in SERIOUS trouble....hehe
1. Prologue

This is a story i came up with from a dream. I'm just putting it in words and adding stuff to it and i hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Warnings: ~.~ I was very tired while writing this. If there are any major major mistakes let me know and i'll fix them. {And Zechs Bashing} ~Thanks~ ShInIgAmI06  
  
  
  
The stalking of Liliana Maxwell  
  
Ch.1 Prologue  
  
Hi my name is Liliana Maxwell. I am the little sister of Duo Maxwell I think you might know him. He is the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Anyway I'm here to tell you about the period of time that was almost the most miserable of my life. The time that I was stalked.  
  
It all began when I was at a night club with my brother Duo and a couple of his friends. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. I kinda had the hotts for Trowa but kept it to myself. I was out on the dance floor with Trowa because he had asked me to go out and dance with him so Idid and it was great. (he was a really good dancer ^.~) Then a man with long platinum blonde hair came up to Trowa and asked if he could cut in for a little bit. Trowa looked at me and said that he'd keep an eye on the guy and wouldn't let him hurt me. So this guy (Zechs if you haven't figured it out yet) and I danced for a little bit before heading over to the bar for a drink. When we sat down he began to ask me a lot of questions. He got me drunk enough that I told him my address and almost all my personal information. He got my phone number, address, bank accout number, and garage code to get into Duo's and my house. Duo came and found me almost on the verge of passing out and took me home. He saw the guy and knew that he was trouble. When Duo and I got home he put me in my bed and told me to get a good night's sleep and he would help me with my hangover in the morning.  
  
The next morning i woke up with a throbbing headache and had a really upset stomach.  
  
Duo: ''hey sis how are you feeling?"  
  
Liliana: " well my had hurts and i feel sick to my stomach"  
  
Duo: "well here drink this beer and plenty of water all day you hear me. After all you have you soccer tryouts in a week. Oh and tell me what do you remember telling that guy?"  
  
Liliana: "well i think our address...my bank accout number...and our garage code....oh and our phone number."  
  
Duo: o.O "well i'm changing the garage code, going to the bank and changin your account, hopefully that guy hasn't gotten there yet, and there is nothing i can do about our phone number. well i want you to come with me so get dressed. cuz that creep knows out address and he will get in someway or another. So get dressed and meet me downstairs."  
  
Liliana: " okay and can you grab one of my cases of bottled water that i use for soccer and put it in a cooler with some ice. and pack a couple of cokes for my caffiene cuz you know i get migranes without caffiene."  
  
Duo: "okay i will. just hurry and get ready and i'll be downstairs."  
  
And with that Duo ran downstairs and closed the storm doors on the windows so that Zechs couldn't get in. He changed the garage code and locked the door to get into the house. {just in case} Just then he heard knocking on the front door.  
  
Don't you just love cliff hangers. LOL.  
  
I'm working on Ch. 2. It will be up soon! Please R/R 


	2. "Who could it be?"

Duo: "Who could that be at this hour of the morning. I bet it's one of the guys."  
  
Duo was wrong it was Quatre's sister Ira.  
  
Duo: "Well hey Ira, what did you come out here for?"  
  
Ira: " Is Liliana alright...I saw her with Zechs at the bar last night. I knew something was up when he started to buy her all those drinks. He's a wanted stalker you know."  
  
Duo: " Yeah Lily's alright, but is he really a stalker?"  
  
Ira: " Yes, he's wanted in 32 states. Mostly for stalking teenage girls. Ever since Noin was killed he has resorted to doing what he does now. He's killed many of the girls he's stalked."  
  
Duo: "Jesus Monkey --(a little saying i use a lot when i get frustrated ^.~)-- So you mean he could kill Lily?"  
  
Liliana was sitting on the stairs listening to the conversation when she got a little curious and walked down the stairs.  
  
Liliana: "hey Ira. How are you?"  
  
Ira: "i'm good. Are you okay?"  
  
Liliana: "yeah i'm fine why?"  
  
Ira: Well I Ummm heard that you weren't feeling too good this morning so i dropped by to see how you were."  
  
Duo: " Lily go fix up your cooler of stuff okay."  
  
Lily: "alright."  
  
Lily headed off toward the kitchen to fill her little cooler.  
  
Ira: "Quatre told me to tell you that you need to sell your house ASAP and come live with us so that him and the 'gang' will know that you and Lily are okay."  
  
Duo: " but Ira we grew up in this house we could never sell it."  
  
Ira: " Duo think-Is it really worth losing your sister to keep a house. You have your memories and that's really all you need."  
  
Duo: "okay we'll put it up for sale tomorrow. Hey and can Lily stay with you while I get everything taken care of today?"  
  
Ira: " of course. all i'm doing is some work in the lab and she can hang out with Quatre outside in the pool or whatever she wants to do. And i'll send her over with Heero and Wufei to pack up her stuff."  
  
Duo:" sounds great. I know Heero and Wufei can kick major @$$ so we won't have to worry about Lily too much."  
  
Duo tured toward the kitchen where he could still hear his sister rummaging throgh the fridge for her cokes.  
  
Duo: "Lily! Come out here. you are going to go over to the Winner's today while i'm out."  
  
Lily: " Okay!!"  
  
Lily loved it at the Winner's because 1) Quatre and her had been best friends since first grade and 2) Trowa was over a lot.  
  
Duo: "well you two have fun while i'm gone and i'll see you later okay."  
  
Duo gave Lily a kiss on the top of the head and let her go with Ira for the day. He also reminded her to drink plenty of fluids and to only have two cokes.  
  
Ch3 will be up soon!! Please R/R 


End file.
